


Tena light the fires (the night is drawing in)

by asthe_crow_flies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Tatooine Slave Culture, basically i took one line from everything i have ever learned by fialleril and ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthe_crow_flies/pseuds/asthe_crow_flies
Summary: Tena light the fires, the night is drawing inTena light the fires, the night is drawing in
Kudos: 31





	Tena light the fires (the night is drawing in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [everything I have ever learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538078) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> So I tried to write the song that the line "Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in" would be in. I don't know if this is at all what that song was supposed to be like, but I just thought I'd put it out there for your consideration.

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, we've still got work to do

But Tena we'll be home and done before the night is through

"Tena light the fires," my mother says to me

"Make them bright enough that in the dark of night we'll see

Watch the fires, Tena, let them not go out

Burn so bright that soon we will no longer be in drought"

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, we've still got work to do

But Tena we'll be home and done before the night is through

I lay down the kindling, and I strike the flint

Light spills out around me, orange with a red tint

Little sparks of white fly up into the sky

I watch the flames grow brighter, they rise so very high

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, we've still got work to do

But Tena we'll be home and done before the night is through

I pick up the candles, and light them from the hearth

Put them in the windows, so we can work past dark

And I know that like the sparks we'll one day all take flight

But for now I turn around and walk into the night

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, we've still got work to do

But Tena we'll be home and done before the night is through

Oh, Tena light the fires, before the night is through


End file.
